pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambush encounter
Ambush encounters are a means of encountering wild Pokémon introduced in Pokémon X and Y. Most of them involve the wild Pokémon chasing the , or jumping at them from a hiding place. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Pokémon encountered by this method may drop items after they are defeated or captured. Introduced in X and Y Dropping from the ceiling In X and Y, some caves have shadows inside. If the player walks on them, a wild Pokémon will drop from the ceiling and attack. Shaking trash cans In X and Y, there are special trash cans in Lost Hotel and Pokémon Village. Occasionally, trash cans contain an item rather than a wild Pokémon. There are five trash cans in the Lost Hotel. Their locations are: *Route 15 side: **In the first hallway by the **West of the **Just right of the Twirling Whirlwind *Route 16 side: **On the east side of the room north of the south hall **In the far southwestern corner If one of these trash cans is shaking, a Pokémon or an item can be found inside it. The trash can west of the will contain a Pokémon or item every day, while the remaining four trash cans may only contain a Pokémon or item once a week, on s. On Tuesdays, only three of those four trash cans will shake, while the last will remain empty. Both types of trash cans also contain different Pokémon and items (meaning, even on Tuesdays, the daily trash can will contain the same types of Pokémon and items as it does every other day). There are five trash cans among the field of yellow flowers in Pokémon Village. Their locations are: *Three along the south edge of the village, ranging between the tire and the river *One west of the tire *One northwest of the empty western canopy If one of these trash cans is shaking, a Pokémon or an item can be found inside it. The middle trash can along the south edge of the village will contain a Pokémon or item every day, while the remaining four trash cans may only contain a Pokémon or item once a week, on s. On Thursdays, only three of those four trash cans will shake, while the last will remain empty. Both types of trash cans also contain different Pokémon and items (meaning, even on Thursdays, the daily trash can will contain the same types of Pokémon and items as it does every other day). In both locations, once a Pokémon or item has been found in a trash can, that trash can will not shake again for the rest of the day. The contents of trash cans are generated upon interaction (so soft resetting may yield different Pokémon or items). Swooping down from above In X and Y, has shadows in certain locations outside of caves. If the player walks on them, a wild Pokémon will swoop down from above and attack. Rustling bushes Rustling bushes were introduced in X and Y and return in Sun and Moon. Sometimes, a bush may start shaking. If the player approaches it, a wild Pokémon will jump out to attack. Introduced in Sun and Moon Rustling grass In Sun and Moon, in certain areas, a small part of tall grass might start shaking. If the player approaches it, a wild Pokémon will chase them to attack. Dirt clouds In Sun and Moon, certain locations have walls with holes in them, and dirt clouds may come out of them. If the players touches one, a wild Pokémon will attack. Flying shadows In Sun and Moon, some locations have shadows of Pokémon that are flying around. If the player walks on them, a wild Pokémon will come down from the sky to attack. Vast Poni Canyon This is a special kind of flying shadow ambush encounter that only happens during the trial in Vast Poni Canyon in Sun and Moon. During the trial, while walking through the cave, the player is attacked by a Jangmo-o and a Hakamo-o. Chase In Sun and Moon, in certain locations, there are walls with holes in them. Sometimes, a Wimpod will come out from one of the holes and go to another one. If the player touches it, the Wimpod will attack. Rustling trees In Sun and Moon, in certain areas, a tree might start shaking. If the player approaches it, a wild Pokémon will jump from the tree to attack. Sand clouds In Sun and Moon, in certain locations, there are small shadows in the sand. In Hano Beach they are stationary, while in Haina Desert they chase the player. If the player touches a shadow in the sand, a wild Pokémon will attack. Water splashes In Sun and Moon, when surfing in certain locations, a splash may appear in the water. If the player approaches it, it will chase the player and a wild Pokémon will attack. Category:Game mechanics